1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading system, an information processing apparatus, and a scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner has already been known that performs scanning upon receipt of a command from a Web browser of a personal computer (PC). Such operation is referred to as web scan. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-158996 discloses a technology enabling scanner reading through a PC.
In the conventional technology, a network scanner transmits image data read from a document to one or more terminals connected to a network. The network scanner can specify part of image data on a page basis and transmit only the specified part to a terminal. It is possible to select whether to transmit the rest part of image data or not to transmit but delete it based on a reply from a terminal. In addition, it is possible to specify processing before image data is deleted due to time limit of storage, thereby controlling a communication load even when transmitting and receiving of image data are repeated.
However, according to the conventional technology, there is no means to set reading conditions for the purpose of reading a plurality of pages of documents. When a plurality of pages of documents is automatically transferred, a read instruction can be only given through a web browser for each page. This is because the network scanner of the conventional technology sets the number of pages and processing of the rest data in advance to thereby control a communication load of image data.